


If We Have Each Other

by NicoRD22 (orphan_account)



Series: A Tranquil Life [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NicoRD22
Summary: Cloud has a Crush but how will he take it when he finds out the person he loves the most, Loves someone else than Him
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth(Mention), Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Kunsel, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: A Tranquil Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942309
Kudos: 13





	If We Have Each Other

For the Few days Zack has been acting weird he started being more touchy towards others(Maybe even flirting with him at some point). Walking over to the Window he looked outside to the City of Midgar it wasn’t what he expected when he came here to get into SOLDIER it wasn’t full of nature as he thought but it was a nice place to be in, for the time he been here he made good even with the commanders.

Even Speaking about the Commanders brought up some memories from two days ago, he had to help Angeal with an Angry Genesis because Sephiroth wasn’t in the mood to help him. The whole thing lasted for almost an hour with Genesis going on a rampage because sephiroth insulted LOVELESS at the end he managed to calm Genesis down but resulted in the VR Training Room getting destroyed.

  
  


“Cloud!” looking over at the reflection, Zack was walking towards him next his smile lessen when he saw that he was with Kunsel. Putting up his smile again, Cloud turned around and face Zack. before Zack made his way to Cloud he said goodbye to Kunsel.

“Hey Cloud” he jumped at Cloud trapping him in a hug, surprised at this Cloud calmed down and returned it as well. “How’s it going?”

“It’s okay, soo… What you up too?” 

Zack stilled for a second and looked at Cloud before grabbing his Shoulder, Cloud tensed up he was worrying if he said something wrong or-

“I need help with something..” Cloud Relax hearing this but was still a bit cautious with this, all the time Zack asked for help on something it ends up bad or they get in trouble with Angeal.

“What do you need help with?” 

“Well, I wanna um…” signing Cloud looked at Zack with a straight face.

“Um what Zack”

“I need your help with Confessing to my crush” Zack blurted out, he grew red as well as Cloud, this was unexpected for Cloud.

_ Maybe I still have a chance with him _

“Why you asking me!??”

“Because I can trust you with this Instead of Genesis, If I say something to him he’ll talk for hours on end!!”

“Okay but don’t be so loud he might be around” Cloud Shushed him, taking breath Cloud looked around for any sign of him.

“What do you need help with him?”

“Confession for him”

_ Its a boy then… _

“Just say what you think is right, for example, be yourself and say that I like you more as a friend and if you wanna go on date”

“But what if he rejects me…” his face turned from excitement to sadness, as he said this, Cloud doesn’t like that, looking up to the ceiling Cloud opened his mouth and stated.

“ If he rejects you, it doesn’t have to end there, there are more people out there” Cloud turned to Zack and smiled at him, causing Zack to smile.

“Thank you, Cloud”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who your crush?”

“Well, you know him…”

“Oh do I?” Zack laughed at that for a sec and turned to cloud, and told him about his Crush, such as how they are a very good friend, they get along really well, and how they are very cute and short then him. “What his name, if you don’t mind me asking..”. Zack mumbled something before turning away from Cloud, his face was completely red, leaning a bit closer so he can hear. “Zack come on I don’t have enhanced hearing like you”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s Kunsel…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Wait what….. _

“Really?...” nodding Zack looks up to the ceiling, looking down Cloud suppresses his tears and look at the window.” it’s getting late I should clock in.” Cloud pat Zack and on the Shoulder and waves goodbye to Zack, behind him he hears him said thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ How could I be such an idiot? _

**_He doesn’t love you_ **

**_Your nothing to him_ **

**_He will never see you the same…_ **

_ Stopitstopitstopitstopi- _

  
  


“Cloud, Cloud!!” flinching from the voice, Cloud looked up to see Genesis right next to him,” Hey you okay Birdie?” nodding his head Cloud lean a little bit back from Genesis, “Your Lying…” He stepped forward into Cloud space.

“Can we not t-talk about this h-here…” stepping back, Genesis grabbed Cloud wrist and led him throughout the hallway.”W-wait where are we going?”

“Calm down, we’re just going to my apartment..” the rest of the trek, there was in silence, the only sound you could hear was the occasional footsteps from Genesis and Cloud. The General stopped in front of the door and opened it with his keycard, he pulled Cloud into the Room Closing the door and pinning him there. 

“Now.., tell me what happened…”. Cloud hung his down looking onto the floor tears started to leave his eyes, aIs his whole form started shaking. “Hey, hey I’m here…”

“Just found out the person I have a crush on likes someone else” 

The energy in the room became unbearable, The General was ready to decimate who did this to Cloud, he really does care for the little blonde trooper maybe  _ I worry a bit too much  _ Genesis thought. “Genesis Stop it, it hurts”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Genesis let go of Cloud Forearm and looked over at Cloud worryingly.”Shit Cloud, are you-”

“I’m okay Gen, you were just angry…” Cloud looked up at Genesis and offered a small smile at the Crimson General, He returned it with his usual grin. “I should head ba-”

“No, you’re staying here”

“Wait but-”

“No Buts Cloud” He took Cloud and led him to his bathroom making sure he was in there he passed Cloud a towel. “Take a Warm Shower, I’ll bring you some Clothes” shutting the door behind him Genesis leaned back against it 

_ How do I get myself into these situations…. _

Breathing out softly Genesis pushed himself off the door and made his way into his bedroom, looking at his mirror he saw that he was still in his usual crimson outfit, walking over to his closet her pulled out a pair of old boxers and an old button-up shirt, gathering those in his arms he made his way back to the bathroom. “Cloud, I brought you some clothes”

“The doors unlocked you can put the clothes on top of the sink”. Reaching for the doorknob Genesis Pushed open the door and sat down the Clothes onto the sink, just as he did, the shower turned off and Came Cloud poking his head out from behind the shower curtains.” Are you gonna leave or…”

“I think I might Stay just here”

“No, get out and let me change”

“No, not doing that I Actually wanna see you naked” 

“G-GENESIS GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOUR SHAMPOO BOTTLE AT YOU”

“Okay, okay I’m getting out” Snickering Genesis went to the door and walked outside closing it behind him. Sighing ICloud reached for the towel and dried most of his hair off, he looked at the mirror and wiped the fog away looking into his Reflection his eyes were a bit red from the crying earlier. Breathing softly Cloud reached for the Clothes and slipped on the boxer and after that, he slipped on the Button up shirt and looked in the mirror when he was done. 

The Shirt was a bit big on him it reached al the way past his thighs, hanging the towel Cloud walked out to the bathroom and into the living room to find Genesis instead he didn’t expect this.

Genesis was in the living room

  
  


Shirtless

  
  


he was sitting on the couch, Shirtless. “What Wrong Cloud checking me?” Cloud Face grew red at the statement, making his way to the couch he grab the closet cushion and threw it at him the cushion smack Genesis in the face. 

“Shut up!” Grabbing the pillow he threw back at Cloud Laughing.

“Oh come on Little birdie, Sit down” Huffing out a breath Cloud sat down onto the Couch, and glance at Genesis as he put his hand onto his shoulder. “Now, who was the bastard that made you cry?...” Cloud tensed up he knew this type of energy from Genesis it usually means that something bad is gonna happen to someone or something.

“Genesis you don’t have-”

“Cloud I care about you and I want to Know..” his hold on Cloud Shoulder lessens. “Just... tell me please…” Signing Cloud looked down onto his lap where the pillow laid. 

“It was Zack…”

“That fucking dumbass..” Gen's voice was charged with A bit of venom, Cloud was still looking at the pillow on his lap when Genesis went to look at him.” Cloud, Hey look at me”. Cloud looked up from his lap and looked up at Genesis, he was a bit tensed with Genesis’s eyes on him, breathing softly Genesis grabbed Cloud and pulled him into a hug. 

“Ge-Genesis w-what…”

“Cloud I want you to listen to me, okay?” Cloud nodded against Genesis's shoulder signaling a yes to him.” if he doesn’t like you that’s fine, his fault, not yours if he doesn’t like you then he doesn’t deserve you, you are the kindest, and amazing person someone could ever meet”

“R-really” Cloud voice was quiet at this point, he was trying to hold back more tears at this point he didn’t expect Genesis to say that. Genesis nodded his head as he pulled away from the hug and locked eyes with Cloud.

“Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting”

“You know quoting LOVELESS isn’t that comforting”

“Not for you but me, and I know you like iI when I quote it” Cloud laughed at this, Genesis Eyes soften at the display, that when they realized how close the both of them were.

“Honestly I can’t believe he likes someone else”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re very cute, always willing to help others, you have a cute face while pouting”

“W-wait what” 

“Well it’s true” Looking over his shoulder Genesis looked at his clock, it was a late looking back at Cloud he smiled a little bit, “I wasn’t lying when I said that” Cloud grew red again and looked away from Genesis.”Hey, Cloud look at me real quick” Cloud looked over at Genesis again.

“What” Cloud asked Genesis

“Is it bad..” Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud waist and pulled him closer settling him onto his lap.

“Gen- Genesis what-” 

“That I want to kiss you..” His arms tighten around Cloud more softly, started starts leaning forward hovering over Genesis’s face with his.

“Then do it” Just as Cloud said that their lips met, Genesis hand softly finds its way to cradled Cloud head as they kiss feeling the soft spikes of hair on his hand. Pulling away to catch their breath Genesis lean in and buried his face into Cloud neck Kissing the skin there softly.

“Genesis..” Cloud Wiggled a bit as Genesis kissed his neck, the hand around Cloud waist stiffen causing Cloud to stop and realized what he did, he was panicking about what he did to not realize that the hand on his head left and tighten around his waist. “Genesis I’m-” Cloud was Caught off guard as Genesis stood up abruptly from the Couch, his Legs coiled tightly around Genesis’s waist while his arms were wrapped around his Shoulder to hold on and keep himself from Falling. 

Both Genesis Arms were holding Cloud by his thighs, keeping Cloud from touching the ground as he made his way over to his Bedroom. Closing the door behind with his foot, Genesis made his way over to his bed and Gently sat Cloud down onto the mattress, Climbing onto the Mattress as well he pulled Cloud to lay down next to him.

“Zack is a dumbass” Cloud huffed out a Laugh at that, after all, Genesis always speaks his mind on things. “Like Really, I have the most Cutest person laying on my bed” he presses his face into Cloud neck nosing at the skin softly, Pulling the covers to them he covered them with the blanket.

“Goodnight Lil birdie”

“Goodnight Gen” Smiling softly Cloud closed his eyes and let his consciousness slip away.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do we have to check on him?”

“He hasn’t answered his PHS or my Messages” Angeal Stated, just as he said that he stopped in front of Genesis door. Using his Keycard Angeal opened the door and walked inside with Sephiroth behind him closing the door softly he made his way to through the apartment, Sephiroth went straight to Genesis bedroom door intending to wake him up he stops in his track as he looked at the scene in front of him.

“Angeal get your PHS out!’ Sephiroth quietly hushed at him.

“I’m not gonna record you waking him-”

“It’s not that, come over here and see this” 

“This better be good..” walking over to the door, Angeal popped his head into the room and was shocked at the sight.” Where’s my PHS” grabbing his PHS Angeal snapped a photo. Genesis was laying on his back while Cloud was on his chest softly breathing in and out the Bed cover covering both of them lightly.

“What are you doing....” Both Angeal and Sephiroth snapped their head toward the voice to see Genesis awake, his eyes narrowed at the pair at his door. Before they could answer Genesis caught them off. “You Know what nevermind” he closed his eyes and expected them to leave but instead he felt his bed dipped next to him, opening his eyes he saw Angeal and Sephiroth sitting there with Smiles on their faces Seph was more like smirking at the display in front of him.

“Soo, when did this happen?” Angeal asked quietly to not wake up the blonde.

“Last Night..” the room got quiet when he said this, Sephiroth broke the silence.

“Did you guys had Sex?”

“Sephiroth!” Both Angeal and genesis quietly shouted at him. Genesis huffed out a breath and look at Sephiroth in the eyes.” No, we didn’t have Sex”

“Oh really, then why does he have a Hickie then..”

“Sephiroth shut up” Before Sephiroth could respond to him, Angeal got up from the bed and grabbed him by the hand and led him out the room waving goodbye at Genesis and closing the door behind him. Genesis listens closely to noise outside his room hearing his Apartment door shut he let out a breath.

“ Well, that was Something” Tensing up Genesis looked down onto Cloud.

“When did you wake up!?” Laughing softly Cloud, lock his eyes onto Genesis and Smile softly. ”Don’t tell me you were awake the whole time..” Genesis flushed at the possibly of Cloud being awake and hearing the conversation and what Sephiroth said.

“I woke up when Angeal asked you when it happened..” Cloud stated softly.

“And yes I heard what Sephiroth said”

Sitting up from the bed, Genesis pulled Cloud up with him and wrapped his arms around Cloud and laid his head on his should taking in his scent through his nose.“Hey, Cloud..”

“Hmm” Cloud hummed softly at Genesis, Swallowing quietly Genesis looked up and locked eyes with Cloud.

“Would you like to go on a date with me..” Genesis asked as he looked at Cloud, hiding his face because of embarrassment Cloud nuzzled his head onto Genesis Should and smile widely.”It’s okay if you don’t-”

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you” Cloud Cut Genesis off guard with his answer, Smilling Genesis leaned his head and rested it onto Clouds.

“Looks like I have to spoil you then” Leaning his head to the other side, Genesis's hand traveled upward to Cloud’s face, gently cupping his cheeks he pulls him into a small kiss, both broke away and looked at each other. Both smile softly at one other. 

  
  


_ This was a Morning to Remember Genesis _ though as he hugged Cloud closer to him, laying onto the bed holding on Cloud tightly. Snuggling into Genesis Cloud smile became brighter, he felt safe with Genesis and Loved as well.

At last, this was something special for Him, he found someone who loved and care for him deeply and he wants to keep as like that and he hopes that it can last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted to say if you made It this far, Thank you for reading this Fic, I'm currently gonna start working on a sequel to this which is gonna be their date, I might have some ideas but if you have any you are welcome to share out your ideas on what might happen on the Date.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day


End file.
